


What Happens in Vegas

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe: Vegas, Character of Color, Community: comment_fic, Crossdressing, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He meets her in a gay bar and sends her a drink because at first glance, he thinks she's just a very pretty young man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas

He meets her in a gay bar and sends her a drink because at first glance, he thinks she's just a very pretty young man and he's in the mood for pretty. When she joins him and says thank you, her voice is a shock, but then he can see what he missed the first and second times he checked her out.

She's fun though and pleased as all get out that she passed, even for a few moments, and they fall to talking about this and that. They like some of the same kind of music and she's remarkably knowledgeable about college basketball (men's and women's) and John realizes that while he came here to get laid, he may have ended up meeting a...well, not a friend (John's been leery of that word for years), but a buddy, certainly.

They're both surprised when they discover they've been talking for several hours and finally John reluctantly says something about heading home. She takes a long, deep breath and asks if he wants company.

"I am bi," she explains as he blinks at her in surprise. "And I like topping; I have my dick for that with me too."

"Okay," he says before really thinking about it, which is how he ends up face down on his bed while she gives it to him but good. She's a lot stronger than she looks and she fucks him long and hard until he's babbling and begging to come. After, when he awkwardly suggests reciprocation, she laughs and explains that she got off twice already and that she's fine with that.

They don't make a habit of it; he's gay enough these days that even being fucked by a woman is a little weird, plus she has this on-again off-again thing going with a high-maintenance show girl. But it happens now and then, mostly when they're both a little drunk or high. And they see each other on a pretty regular basis, occasionally taking in a UNLV game when one of them scores tickets. The first time he goes to her for information during a case is a little weird, but she's a bartender at The Ventian and turns out to be one of his best contacts.

When he's in the hospital and McKay asks who he can call, John doesn't hesitate. "Teyla," he says. "Teyla Emmagen."

McKay nods like he expected that and John remembers that McKay knows him, probably knows that Teyla's his best buddy.

"I met her too," McKay says as he turns to leave. "That one time."

As John lies there, waiting for the drugs to kick in, he wonders if that other Teyla has a penchant for drag, pretty femmes and topping. If she's funny and doesn't use contractions and if she knows when to listen and when to change the subject, if she knows what you're feeling enough that you don't have to spell it out.

_If she's half as good a friend,_ he thinks, finally willing to use the word, _that other me is lucky._

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for coment_fic. My prompt was: Stargate Atlantis, Teyla/John, drag king!Teyla


End file.
